Things I hate about you
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: Cosas que odio de vos, para Remula-Black del reto literario...siento la tardanza ; ; / ¿Te odio o no te odio? ¡He ahí el dilema! ¿Odio tu cabello, ojos y deslumbrante sonrisa? US/UK, lemon


N/A: SHIT, PENSÉ QUE NO TERMINABA D8!

Me pasa por revisar mis fics a última hora…y me di cuenta que me faltaba mas de la mitad 8D/shoot

p-pero aquí lo traigo! ;w;, ehm…eso si, tengo que advertirles que es mi primer songfic y mi primer lemon LMAO, SI, LO SE, SOY UNA PERVERTIDA PERO JAMAS HE ESCRITO UN LEMON DECENTE/cries

**Cancion:** Cosa que odio de vos

**Interprete:** Floricienta

**Pareja:** UsUk

**Advertencias:** Lemon

**Para:** Remula Black

Bueno, espero que te guste, escuche la canción y dije "ZOMG ES TAL PARA CUAL LOOOOOOL" xD.

Disclaimer: ABSOLUTAMENTE nada me pertenece, este fic es un regalo de San Valentín para Remula Black-Chan, por tanto, no tiene otro fin mas que entretener (cofcofycausarnosebleedcofcof) a quien lo lea :3

Ah! Antes q se me olvide…

_Romano es mi mami y Antonio mi papi y Rusia mi padrastro LOL_: Flashback

"Romano es mi mami y Antonio mi papi y Rusia mi padrastro LOL": Pensamientos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nunca pensé que encontraría**

**Alguien tan distinto como vos**

**Si fue difícil el encuentro**

**Conocerte fue un error**

Arthur suspiró agotado, se removió un poco en el apretado abrazo que Alfred mantenía en torno a su cintura y volvió a suspirar, recordando los sucesos que lo habían llevado a esa situación actual.

**En tantas cosas yo te odio**

**Que me hace mal estar con vos**

**Quisiera tenerte muy lejos**

**Olvidarme, olvidarme de quien sos**

_Nuevamente una reunión desastrosa, Arthur bufó molesto mientras se servía otra taza de té (¿La cuarta? ¿O era la séptima?), no entendía porque seguía yendo a esas absurdas juntas si cuando llegaba a casa, llegaba hecho un manojo de nervios, malhumorado y tirando pestes a todo el que osara acercarse a más de dos metros._

_-_¡Y es por eso que yo, el hero de todos, sacrificará a Rusia para apaciguar a la tierra y como agradecimiento, tejerá una nueva capa de ozono y viviremos todos felices!

_Oh, cierto, venía por él. Porque aunque fueran un dolor de cabeza, lo pusieran histérico, malhumorado y demás negatividades, venía porque le gustaba ver al americano tomando el control, y para qué mentir ¡También adoraba llevarle la contra! Hacía unos pucheritos tan lindos que le recordaban a cuando era niño; Pero eso no importaba ¡Qué decía, si ni siquiera debería estar pensando en ello! Odiaba a Alfred, odiaba todo de él._

**Odio de vos tu sonrisa ganadora**

**Esos ojos verde cielo**

**Y tú forma de mirar**

_Como odiaba esa sonrisa socarrona luego de exponer algún "plan maestro", odiaba esos ojos azules, tan claros como el cielo sobre esa nación, odiaba cuando lo miraba a lo lejos, esa mirada que expresaba lo mucho que sentía hacerlo llorar, lo mucho que lo amaba y todo el dolor que eso le provocaba; Americano imbécil, tan imbécil que no sabía apreciar las sutiles miradas que el mismo le enviaba, miradas que decían lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que lamentaba no poder decirlo abiertamente._

**Odio de vos como se mueve tu boca**

**Lo que siento si me rozas**

**Lo que dices al hablar**

_-¡Hey Iggy!-Bufaste molesto ante la interrupción de tu descanso, aun no lograbas entender del todo el cómo era posible que Alfred llegara tan rápido a tu casa apenas terminara una junta, era terrorífico pero dulce a la vez, o demasiado raro como para definirlo en palabras._

_-¿Qué quieres, git? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?_

_-¡Vine a verte! ¿Y así me agradeces? Qué cruel eres-Un puchero de esos nuevamente, te sonrojaste y giraste el rostro, demasiado contrariado ante lo que una simple mueca ocasionaba en ti._

_-Enserio, Arthur, deberías agradecerme-Te pones de pie y vas a la cocina a dejar la taza sobre el fregadero, cuando sientes que te abrazan por la espalda, suspiras ante el contacto sin poderlo evitar-Te amo, tell me you love me, please~._

_-I'm busy, Alfred-Y sin embargo no haces el menor intento por soltarte._

**Odio de vos que no te odio**

**Ni un poquito**

**Que me gustas y que ya no puedo más**

_-Pero yo si te amo…y mucho, mucho-El muchacho te voltea y te ves aprisionado por sus labios, por sus fuertes brazos y no puedes evitar corresponderle._

_Pronto te viste sobre tu cama, con Alfred encima de ti, dejando suaves besos sobre tu cuello sin piedad mientras desabrocha los botones de tu camisa con inusitada urgencia, tampoco es que te molestara mucho, de hecho no oponías fuerza, te limitaste a jadear su nombre a medida que lamía y mordía tus ya sensibles tetillas; Sin saber realmente por que recordaste esa frase tan famosa "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso", que bien se aplicaba a ustedes dos, pensando que en realidad jamás lo odiaste ni un ápice, que lo amaste aún después de su independencia y lo harías hasta que desaparecieras, que lo odiabas y a la vez no, algo confuso y algo que no deberías estar pensando en una situación como esa. Volviste a suspirar, esta vez de puro gozo y para cuando te diste cuenta Alfred ya estaba metiendo un dedo en tu interior, soltaste un respingo y te abrazaste fuertemente a él ¿Cuándo demonios se había quitado la ropa? ¿Y de dónde había sacado el frasco de lubricante con el que untaba sus dedos?_

**Porque creo que te amo**

**Más que a nadie, más que a todo**

**Yo te amo**

**Yo te amo, no te odio**

_-A-Alfred, Alfred, Alfred-Repetías su nombre en cada gemido, tomabas su mano libre con fuerza, negándote a soltarla-I love you…_

_-Repeat it, Arthy._

_-¡No me digas así, y es tu problema si no escuchaste!-Un puchero por parte de tu pareja y sucumbiste, desviando la mirada-I-I love you…_

_-Te ves tan lindo sonrojado Arthur~-Un infantil beso en tu nariz te hizo sonrojar más, si era posible, y la cara seria de Estados Unidos no logró calmarte-I love you so much…_

_Luego volvió a besar tus labios mientras quitaba sus dedos, le correspondías lo mejor que podías pero era tan difícil ¡El aire te faltaba, casi no podías respirar! Y para cuando se separaron, pudiste notar que el estadounidense se preparaba para adentrarse en ti, te miraba con esos hermoso ojos azules, como pidiéndote permiso; Asentiste con algo de temor, no es que tuvieras nervios de que te fuera a doler (después de todo en tu época de pirata no solo habías saqueado barcos), tenías miedo de que fuera a dejarte luego de que todo pasara, que te usara como un juguete, no podrías soportar algo así._

_-Voy-Avisó el rubio, tragaste saliva y pudiste sentir como poco a poco introducía la punta de su miembro, obviamente te dolió un poco pero pensaste que ya pasaría, solo esperabas que fuera pronto._

**Me pasan tantas cosas juntas**

**Que se me parte la razón**

**En mi cabeza yo te odio**

**Y mi corazón está con vos**

_Tragaste saliva mientras sentías esas deliciosas embestidas contra tu pequeño y frágil cuerpo (pequeño y frágil comparado con el de Alfred, de frágil no tenías absolutamente nada), gemías descontrolado el nombre de tu amado "Alfred, Alfy" y demás diminutivos cursis que salían a flote en esos momentos de desmesurada pasión, no estabas seguro de cuanto rato habrían estado en esa posición, solo estabas consiente de las suaves pero a la vez bruscas estocadas que el rubio te otorgaba, el corazón te latía a mil y ya no dabas más._

_-¡A-Alfred, me vo—!-Un brusco beso por parte suya pudo contigo, sentiste como llegabas a tu cúlmine entre los vientres de ambos, también sentiste la tibia y dulce esencia del estadounidense dentro tuyo, rompiste el beso repentinamente y gemiste largo y fuerte su nombre, dejándote caer pesadamente en la pobre cama._

_-I-I love you, Arthy-Agotado, Estados Unidos cayó sobre ti, abrazándote posesivamente por la cintura-Forever and ever…_

_-…-Te callaste por unos momentos, sin saber muy bien que decir, finalmente le hiciste caso a lo que, por mucho tiempo, te dictaba el corazón que hicieras-Me too…me too…_

**¿Será el comienzo de una historia?**

**¿Será tal vez un gran amor?**

**Es tan intenso lo que siento**

**Es tan, es tan grande esta pasión**

Ahora estabas ahí, de mirando frente a frente a ese "moco emancipado" como le llamas cruelmente, apreciando su rostro dormido y rememorando en trazos lo sucedido hace apenas unas horas.

¿Podría comenzar una nueva historia, con ustedes dos como protagonistas? ¿Podrían olvidar el pasado para comenzar de nuevo? Lo ves difícil, sí, pero no imposible.

**Odio de vos esos bucles de princesa**

**Esa risa que es tan fresca**

**Tu carita de muñeca**

Pensando en todo ello no notaste que Alfred se removía hacia ti, en busca de, quizá, un abrazo que no dudaste en otorgar; Lo odiabas y a la vez amabas tanto…

-Odio tu cabello-Murmuraste mientras acariciabas la dichosa cabellera-También esa sonrisa de imbécil-Delineaste suavemente sus labios-Y tu cara, sobre todo tu cara-Y sin embargo besaste suavemente una de sus mejillas-Pero amo todo de ti a la vez ¿Por qué será todo esto tan confuso?

El rubio solo se limitaba hablar entre sueños, algo sobre ti vestido de hamburguesa, contuviste las ganas de pegarle un buen y merecido coscorrón solo porque se veía adorable durmiendo

-Como cuando eras niño…

**Odio de vos tus colores estridentes**

**Y tus tules y tus flores**

**Tan hermosa y diferente**

-Odio tus pasteles espeluznantes, de colores tan extraños-Y aún así saben bien, acariciaste sus manos con sumo cuidado de no despertarlos-Odio todas esas rosas y jazmines que tienes en el jardín-Porque tú le pediste un jarrón con rosas para cuando fueras a visitarlo-Pero…aún con todo eso, te quiero, git.

No era tan diferente a cuando era niño, seguía teniendo esos pequeños detalles para contigo ¿Pero por qué, entonces, se sentía tan diferente ahora?

**Odio de vos que no te odio**

**Ni un poquito**

**Que me gustas y que ya no puedo más**

Te odio o no te odio ¡He ahí el dilema!, reíste sutilmente ante tan absurda comparación entre Shakespeare y tu dilema personal, besaste su frente con cuidado.

-Cuando estás despierto me es difícil hacerte mimos sin que te burles, idiot-Dijiste como si, de alguna forma, tratases de explicarte.

**Porque creo que te amo**

**Más que a nadie, más que a todo**

**Yo te amo**

**Yo te amo, no te odio**

Finalmente decidiste dormirte, estabas demasiado cansado como para pensar en tales cosas a altas horas de la noche.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

A la mañana siguiente fuiste, obviamente, el primero en despertar y sin embargo no tenías ganas de levantarte, observaste el rostro durmiente de Arthur y comenzaste a tirarle una mejilla para que despertara pronto y te siguiera haciendo mimos como la noche anterior (que buen actor eras). El inglés despertó molesto y sobresaltado, reclamándote por no dejarlo dormir nada, mientras tú te excusabas torpemente.

**Odio de vos esos bucles de princesa**

**Esa risa que es tan fresca**

**Tu carita de muñeca**

-¡Y yo que quería que te despertaras con una linda sonrisa y me dijeras "Good morning, Darling!"-Hiciste un puchero, mientras Arthur solo atinaba a sonrojarse-Tienes una carita de muñequita~.

-¡N-No me compares con una chica, fucking git!

**Odio de vos tus colores estridentes**

**Y tus tules y tus flores**

**Tan hermosa y diferente**

-¡Te odio, gringo imbécil!-Le gritaste ese insulto que habías escuchado de la boca de España más de alguna vez-¡No grites tan temprano!

-No me odias~, me amas~, soy tan bello como mi bandera y mis flores.

-Son chillonas, como tú.

-¡Qué cruel Arthur!

**Odio de vos que no te odio**

**Ni un poquito**

**Que me gustas y que ya no puedo más**

-¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!-Tu inglés te daba pequeños golpecitos en el pecho, tu solo reías feliz, añorabas tanto despertar al lado de Arthur como ahora…

…Aunque no en esas condiciones.

-Pero yo no te odio Arthur, ni un poquito-Sostuviste sus muñecas firmemente, acercándote a su rostro, violando algo llamado "espacio personal".

**Porque creo que te amo**

**Más que a nadie, más que a todo**

**Yo te amo**

**Yo te amo, no te odio**

Un momento de tenso silencio, no quitabas tu mirada azul de esos hermosos ojos verdes, verdes cual pradera, como las que habían en tu casa y que amabas tanto por recordarte a esos ojos.

-Te amo mucho, Arthur, más que a nadie-Y lo besaste suavemente, lento, para que no fuera a apartarte de un empujón y te echara de la casa.

Grande fue tu sorpresa al verte correspondido, luego de unos minutos te separaste y le sonreíste.

-¡Ahora vamos a desayunar a McDonalds!

-No quiero, esa comida es basura.

-Pero al menos es comestible.

Y, sin saber cómo, te viste fuera de la casa inglesa con tus maletas a los pies.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LO SIENTO TANTO REMULA! T-tu hiciste un fic tan bello y yo voy y te traigo este pedazo de ***** T_T/llora

p-pero aun asi, espero te haya gustado, no soy buena con los lemons…lo siento mucho, en serio, siento entregarlo tan tarde u_u

a-anyway, Feliz día de San Valentín atrasado u_u


End file.
